I'll protect you with my life
by CarlyBones
Summary: Han pasado doce años después del enfrentamiento contra Jean Grey. Logan sigue algo perturbado, pero tal vez pueda reconsiderar darle una nueva oportunidad al amor. LoganxOOC. Próximamente en sección M.


**N/A:**** ¡Buenas! Me presento: soy CarlyBones, y este NO es el primer fanfic que escribo. Pero si es el primero que publico por acá. **

**Sé que normalmente un autor debería terminar otros proyectos en vez de empezar uno nuevo, pero este me pareció irresistible. Espero que a ustedes les resulte igual de interesante que a mí. **

**Tengo varios capítulos escritos, sin embargo no tengo un final determinado. Y si dejo este proyecto a medias (Dios quiera que no lo haga) por favor, no me maten. **

**Un saludo enorme a mis viejos lectores, y a los próximos. **

**Espero recibir sus reviews con todas las críticas constructivas que quieran hacer. Saludos.**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen más allá de los OOC. Todo es propiedad de Marvel y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Titulo: I'll protect you with my life.**

**Resumen****: ****Han pasado doce años después del enfrentamiento contra Jean Grey. Logan sigue algo perturbado, pero tal vez pueda reconsiderar darle una nueva oportunidad al amor.**

**Capítulo I**

**L**ogan recorría lentamente el bosque más cercano a la mansión del profesor Xavier. Hace ya unos meses había vuelto a la mansión y junto a él, el profesor, asombrosamente vuelto a la vida, y una joven de procedencia japonesa que había conocido hace ya dos años, Yukio. La mujer había encajado rápidamente, ganándose la confianza de la mayoría de los adolescentes y niños. Mientras que el profesor, con su retorno logró causar furor y alegrías a todas esas personas que se habían convertido en su causa más importante.

Logan estaba ya aburrido y pronto volvería a la mansión. Decidió salir para despejarse de todos los problemas tan comunes y frecuentes de la institución. El bosque era silencioso y sereno, escuchándose a penas el agudo pitido de los pájaros que se hacía común y agradable.

Caminó y caminó, hasta que un aroma se coló por sus narices. Olía a sangre y se mezclaba suavemente con un perfume de alta gama. Algo en él le decía que no debía continuar su camino hacia el olor pero su instinto, su bestia interior, prácticamente le movió los pies hacia esa dirección.

Hizo unos cuantos metros hasta que logró divisar un enorme saco negro y una tela blanca que se escapaba de éste. El bulto se encontraba en el centro del suelo lodoso y rodeado por arboles de gran altura. Rodeó la extrañeza y distinguió un cabello negro, comprendiendo que esa tela blanca era una inconfundible cantidad de tul. Corrió la manta negra develando el rostro de una mujer que lucía un enorme y delicado vestido blanco, el cual consistía en un corset y una caída acampanada desde la cintura.

La observó bastos segundos para descifrar su rostro. Se encontraba pálida y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, se notaban que eran grandes y de largas pestañas; tenía una nariz pequeña que no caía hacia abajo ni tampoco era respingada, simplemente perfecta. Su boca era pequeña y muy rojiza, mientras que sus labios tenían un volumen carnoso.

Se alejó un poco y le corrió unos mechones de la cara. Su zona izquierda del cuerpo se encontraba recostada en el suelo y llena de lodo, al igual que la cabellera larga y lisa.

Con su mano izquierda, Logan sostuvo el lado derecho de su cintura y la empujó hacia atrás, recostando su espalda entera. Miró fijamente su vientre y vio que el corset estaba perforado en la altura del ombligo pero debajo de la costilla izquierda.

Al echarle un vistazo más, concluyó que solo era una simple mujer que quizá se habría perdido; sin embargo ese rostro sereno le recordaba algo. Volvió a mirar la herida y notó cómo ésta comenzaba a cerrarse rápidamente. Era larga y profunda, hasta incluso pudo calcular que la perforación llegaba hasta la espalda.

Al ver como se cicatrizaba sola, cambió instantáneamente su opinión. Era evidente que era una mutante. Fue cuando el proceso de cicatrización se detuvo y de la considerable herida que había quedado, comenzó a salir sangre a borbotones.

Volvió la vista al rostro de la muchacha, y comprendió que no era la primera vez que la veía. Entonces no dudó un segundo en levantarla y en llevarla directo a la mansión. Sabía que ella había recapacitado después de todo.

**Flashback **

_Leonor yacía en un vestuario al cual consideraba demasiado pequeño para ser parte de un lugar de tanto nivel. Intentaba por todos los medio acomodar sus caros zapatos, pues ese vestido con incontables capas de tul, le prohíban agacharse. Cuando logró encajar su talón, continuó fastidiándose al intentar atar las cintas. Al lograr su cometido, con una leve capa de sudor, salió del probador mientras una vendedora muy elegante, su madre y su mejor amiga la miraban maravilladas._

–_Eres toda una belleza, cariño –se entusiasmó su madre. _

_Ella era muy diferente de Leonor, tenía el cabello corto y con rulos rubios, la piel era más nívea y siempre iba con un maquillaje sutil y elegante. Vestía trajes todo el tiempo, ya que la mayor parte del día se encontraba trabajando._

_Su amiga de mirada esmeralda, sonrisa encantadora y cabello ondulado largo, la miraba conmovida. Ella iba vestida sencillamente, camisa blanca, jeans negros y sus infaltables auriculares colgando por el cuello._

–_Amiga, serás la novia más hermosa que jamás haya visto –le aseguró mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar las capas de tul._

–_Espero que todo salga bien –sonrió Leonor._

–_Creo que el corset es algo grande –notó la vendedora–. Lucy, por favor ven –ordenó y al instante una mujer apareció–. ¿Podrías retocar el corset? _

–_Claro que sí –asintió–. Por favor señorita Moore, acompáñeme por aquí._

_Sin que los presentes la vieran, Leonor lanzó un cansado resoplido mientras seguía a la costurera hasta un pequeño balcón. Este sector, estaba rodeado por un ventanal que daba a la calle. _

_Ella se paró, dándole la espalda a la ventana, mientras sonreía impasible y su madre y su amiga la miraban cautivadas. Su madre, Laurie, revoloteó la mirada hasta fijarse en una tiara muy lujosa. Tenía incrustada piedras preciosas, de un valor incalculable. _

_ –Ponte esto, cariño –le dijo mientras se la entregaba. _

_Leonor miró la tiara algo disgustada pero instantáneamente fingió una sonrisa. Era hermosísima, sí, pero para ella era demasiado. _

_Se la puso. La tiara consistía en un levantamiento en el frente, mientras que, al terminar de rodear la cabeza, caía en una fina cadena de plata al rededor de la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, esa tiara no quedaba exagerada, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar que era mucho._

– _¡Oh, Leo! Es perfecta –le dijo Anastasia, su amiga._

– _¿Tú crees, Ana? _

_Su madre la miró emocionada y asintió junto a Anastasia._

– _¿Podría voltearse, señorita Moore? _

_Leonor volteó e instantáneamente su semblante cambió. Hizo una mueca triste y sus ojos desilusionados se clavaron en el suelo. Sus manos se juntaron delante de su vientre mientras jugueteaba con una alianza en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. _

_Mientras la costurera hacía su trabajo y el murmuro de su madre y amiga continuaban, Leonor notó una fija mirada sobre ella. Miró por la ventaba y vio a un hombre que la observaba. Por un momento se hipnotizó, tenía un rostro con un semblante muy imponente y al parecer un cuerpo muy fuerte. Llevaba solo unos jeans y una remera tapada por una chaqueta de cuero. Tenía barba y patillas, mientras que su cabello oscuro estaba despeinado. Su cara estaba bien definida y poseía unos ojos marrones que parecían acechar. Leonor sintió cierto miedo al notar tanto contacto visual así que apartó la mirada. _

_Justo a tiempo, la costurera le pidió que volteara nuevamente, y el hombre se fijó muy bien cómo su sonrisa volvía a ella cuando tuvo que mostrarse ante las demás. Él bufó y se largó del lugar._

**Fin de Flashback**

Rogue miraba curiosa a la muchacha sobre la camilla. Su amiga Kitty caminaba de un lado para otro, mientras mordisqueaba sus uñas. De repente, un hombre con abundante pelaje azul llegó a la sala.

– ¡Tienes que hacer algo, Hank! –se apresuró a decir la ya humana, Rogue.

–Tranquilas, chicas. El profesor no podrá verla pero yo sí. ¿Ha presentado alguna anomalía?

–Para nada –contestó Kitty.

–Parece más chica que nosotras –afirmó Rogue.

–Bien.

Hank comenzó a examinar los latidos de su corazón y a tomar su presión, todo se veía normal. Se fijó en la herida y notó cómo gran parte de ella había cicatrizado; sin embargo, el resto no progresaba, por lo cual decidió coser la abertura.

Con ayuda de las mujeres, retiraron el acampanado del vestido, dejando solo el corset y el short blanco que abajo traía. Hank rompió aun más el corset y cosió rápidamente la herida. Cuando acabó, la puso boca abajo para cauterizar el otro extremo de la lesión.

Tras una hora de trabajo, la herida quedó completamente tapada con gazas y cintas esterilizadas. Hank volvió a examinarla y cuando estaba a punto de avisar al resto que ya se encontraba bien, la muchacha comenzó a convulsionar.

Kitty se apresuró a sostenerla por los hombros, mientras la joven se movía violentamente.

– ¿Qué rayos le pasa? –cuestionó Rogue aterrorizada.

Hank sabía que si iba en busca del profesor, al volver sería tarde. Así que le inyectó un calmante por el momento. Corrió hasta un cajón de las mesas metálicas y sacó una maquina de rapar. Se acercó a la cabeza de la mujer, que apenas comenzaba a relajarse, y encendió la maquina.

– ¿Qué haces, Hank? –interrumpió Kitty.

–Tengo que hacerlo para ponerle unos electrodos y hacerle un electroencefalograma–explicó.

–Yo lo hago –le detuvo tomando la maquina–. ¿Dónde se los tienes que poner?

–En el costado derecho y dos en la nuca… –dijo.

–De acuerdo, lo tengo…

Kitty comenzó a rapar decisiva y uniformemente el lado derecho. Continuó la franja hasta detrás de la nuca. Lo hizo con sumo cuidado y con una anchura prudente pero aún así grande. De esta forma ella podría taparlo cuando estuviera consiente.

–Listo…

– ¿Por qué tanto cuidado?

– ¿Has visto su cabello? Es hermoso y tan bien cuidado. Prefiero dejarle una rapada uniforme antes que cualquier cosa –justificó.

Hank puso los ojos en blanco por tal pérdida de tiempo y se apresuró a colocar los electrodos. Encendió la maquina y comenzó a ver las ondas cerebrales. Estaban más calmadas y no corría ningún riesgo, aunque aún se veían que venían de una agitación terrible.

Una vez seguro todo, salió con las dos mujeres a su lado y visitó al profesor para contarle su condición. Logan escuchó la situación pero no se dignó a hacer más, pues era seguro que la joven estaría bien al día siguiente.

El profesor ordenó que nadie la molestase, y solo se visitaría el lugar en caso de emergencia, pero él decidió ir una vez solo para ver que había en su mente, sin husmear cosas ajenas, solo lo suficiente para saber quién era la mujer que Logan había rescatado. Entonces, lo comprendió.

**Fin del Capítulo I**

**N/A:**** Por lo que se sabe, al final de la última película de Wolverine, el profesor aparece para advertirle de una nueva amenaza. Yo quité esto, y la historia seguirá por otro rumbo. Habrá acción, claramente, pero no prometo que siga la línea de la siguiente película (pues claro, es un fanfic y además la nueva ni siquiera salió). **

**Conclusión, espero que nadie se ofenda y bla, bla bla.**


End file.
